snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Ophelia Maline
Ophelia Harmony Maline (born 15 June 2032) served as the Professor for Care of Magical Creatures at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2061-64. Name: Ophelia Harmony Maline Birthdate: 15th June 2032 Hogwarts House: An Ex-Slytherin Favorite Subjects: CoMC and DADA Least Favorite Subjects: Muggle Studies and Arithmancy Wand: 9 and a half inches willow, dragonstring core Marital Status: Single, previously engaged but her other half was killed in a raid on her home due to his blood status. Pets: A hunting hawk, rarely seen. Anna her snake, Perry the spider Monkey, and a mengarie of others. Previous Occupation: A Hippogriff breeder Appearance: Tall, thin and willowy, Ophelia has long, golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes, her skin is lightly tanned thanks to her being outside so much. History: ''' Ophelia, twin sister to Rosalie Landon (Mother to Erinelle Landon) was the more ditzy and fun loving of the two sisters. Unlike her sister, Ophelia was more interested in the outdoors than inside yet was always very close to her twin. Born in London, Ophelia and Rosalie would often be told off for their fascination with muggles and with magic. Until the twins finally got to the right age for Hogwarts. Ophelia excelled in Care of Magical Creatures, and her love of the outdoors and of the creatures that dwelled in it grew too. Hogwarts is also where she met her first and only love Benjamin Ruthermond, and the pair, much like Ophelia and her twin Rosalie became inseparable. Although one for the outdoors, Ophelia was never one for sports, however she did cheer on her house when it came to game times. She never liked flying upon a broom and preferred Threstrals, Abraxans or any other animal with wings as her mode of transport. Ophelia also began to develop her love of bean bags and soft lighting techniques in Hogwarts. She is now not seen with out a bean bag to be sat in and has developed a certain distaste for chairs unless used to enforce a serious action. Such as punishment. Upon graduating, Ophelia became a Hippogriff Breeder and loved her job very much, her colleagues found that the ditzy Ophelia was also developing a deeper, wiser side to her rather bubbly character and the two mixed together made for a strange personality, yet one to love all the same. Once receiving the invitation to teach at Hogwarts, Ophelia is still found in her kitchen, trying to remove the food stain from the ceiling after realising that jumping up and down and squealing with a glass of thick hot chocolate in your hand, isn't good. '''Personality: Loving, warm, and caring, Ophelia is willing to listen and learn. Extremely passionate about her subject, she loves to see any one as enthusiastic as her. Ophelia can also be quite chatty, and can often be found in her office or outside with someone to talk to. OOC: Ophelia Maline is a character played by starlightangel Category:Alumni Category:Class of 2050 Category:Care of Magical Creatures Category:Professors Category:Characters Category:Staff Category:Slytherin